Story of Evil
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Multi chap Song Fic! The songs are from Vocaloid, the Aku no Monogatari.Fourth song, Chapter 3, Regret Message, RnR?
1. Chap 1 : Aku no Musume

**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**~Story of Evil ~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Just Read.**

**Song of all. The songs come from Vocaloid, by Kagamine Rin.**

* * *

**Aku no Monogatari**

**Chap1**

**Aku no Musume**

**Daughter of Evil  
**

"_**Saa, Hizamazuki nasai!"**_

_**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni **__(once upon a time, there was)_

_**Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no **__(A treacherous kingdom)_

_**Chouten ni kunrin suru wa **__(And reigning at the top)_

_**Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama **__(A princess of age fourteen)_

Jaman dahulu, berdiri sebuah kerajaan yang besar. Kerajaan itu dipimpin seorang putri cantik berambut biru, Naoto namanya. Naoto masih tergolong muda untuk memimpin sebuah kerajaan, oleh karena itu, Naoto menjadi egois.

_**Kenran goukana choudohin **__(Luxurious and Georgeus furnishings)_

_**Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai **__(The servant had a very similar face)_

_**Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU **__(Her favourite horse's name was Josephine)_

_**Subete ga subete kanojo no mono **__(Everything all belonged to her)_

Semua yang orang inginkan, pasti dimiliki oleh Naoto. Permintaannya selalu dipenuhi oleh pelayannya yang berwajah mirip. Berambut biru dan bermata abu-abu. Ya, seorang putri pasti mempunyai kuda, kuda kesayangannya bernama Josephine. Semua itu miliknya, tak ada sesuatu apapun yang tak dimilikinya.

_**Okane ga tarinaku natta nara **__(If the money became insufficient)_

_**Gumin domo kara shibori tore **__(She'd exploit it from the ignorant people)_

_**Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa **__(Those who go against me)_

_**Shukusei shite shimae **__(I'll purge to put an end to)_

Namun, jika uang mulai habis, Naoto segera memaksa rakyatnya untuk memberikan uang mereka padanya. Tak peduli kaya atau miskin. Dia berkata seperti ini:

"Siapa saja yang melawanku, tak ada ampun bagi mereka.."

_**"Saa, hizamazuki nasai! " **__("Come now, kneel down!")_

"Ayo, berlututlah!"

_**Aku no hana karen ni saku **__(An evil flower blooms attractively)_

_**Azayakana irodori de **__(With vivid colouration)_

_**Mawari no awarena zassou wa **__(The pitiful weeds surrounding)_

_**Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku **__(Ah, become nutriment as they rot away)_

Naoto dapat diibaratkan sebagai bunga yang cantik, dengan warna yang menawan. Namun, bunga itu memakan semua yang disekitarnya. Tak peduli itu air, humus, dan lain-lain. Semua yang disekitarnya dibiarkan layu dan hancur.

_**Boukun Oujo ga koi suru wa **__(The tyrant princess loved)_

_**Umi no mukou no aoi hito **__(The opposite side of the sea's person of blue)_

_**Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no **__(Though he had been taken to the)_

_**Midori no onna ni hitomebore **__(Woman of green at first sight)_

Seperti gadis-gadis seumurnya, sudah lazim jika dia menyukai seseorang. Putri Naoto mencintai seorang pemuda, pangeran kerajaan berambut abu-abu di seberang laut. Namun malang baginya, Pemuda itu sudah mempunyai kekasih, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang cantik. Pangeran itu sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan Naoto. Hanya satu wanita yang dipikirkannya, perempuan berambut pirang.

_**Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama **__(The princess obsessed with jealousy)_

_**Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite **__(One day summoned the cabinet master)_

_**Shizukana koe de ii mashita **__(And in quiet voice said)_

_**"Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai" **__("Destroy the country of green")_

Dan seperti umumnya manusia, Naoto menjadi iri dan benci pada perempuan berambut pirang itu. Saking bencinya, sampai suatu hari dia memanggil pelayan setianya, dan berkata padanya pelan.

"Tolong dengarkan permintaanku…"

Sang pelayan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau mencari, menemukan, dan membunuh perempuan berambut pirang itu. Jika kau tak bisa menemukannya, kau kuberi ijin untuk menghancurkan negaranya."

_**Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware **__(Many houses were being reduced to ashes)_

_**Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku **__(Many lives were being lost)_

_**Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa **__(The sorrow of the suffering people)_

_**Oujo ni wa todokanai **__(Did not reach the princess)_

Sang pelayan mematuhi, dan memimpin penyerangan besar-besaran ke negara sang putri yang malang. Saat mereka tidak siap, pasukan sang pelayan menyerang. Rumah-rumah penduduk hancur terbakar, banyak nyawa melayang. Laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak, orang tua, semuanya. Namun, walau perempuan itu memohon pada sang pelayan untuk menghentikannya, tak digubrisnya perkataannya.

Sang pelayan menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, lalu kembali ke Istana.

_**"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa" **__("Oh, it's time for a snack")_

"Putri, ini cemilan hari ini…"

Sang pelayan tersenyum seraya menyerahkan sepiring _'brioche' _ke atas meja. Sang pelayan baru saja kembali dari perang.

"Oh, apa sudah waktunya makan cemilan?"

"Ya, ini sudah jam tiga."

Sang putri tersenyum ceria.

_**Aku no hana karen ni saku **__(An evil flower blooms attractively)_

_**Kuruoshii irodori de **__(With maddening colouration)_

_**Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni **__(Although it is a very beautiful flower)_

_**Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai **__(Ah, there are too many thorns, it cant be touched)_

Bunga itu mekar, menarik perhatian sekitarnya. Naoto cantik, tampak seperti bunga yang baru mekar itu. Namun, saat ada yang mendekatinya untuk menyentuhnya, dapat dipastikan tangannya akan tertusuk duri.

_**Aku no oujo wo taosubeku **__(The evil princess had to be brought down)_

_**Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru **__(Finally, the people stand up)_

_**Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa **__(Leading the crowd was)_

_**Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi **__(A swordswoman of red armour)_

Akhirnya rakyat tidak tahan lagi. Mereka memberontak terhadap Naoto. Mereka beramai-ramai pergi ke istana, dipimpin seorang wanita memakai baju pelindung berwarna merah darah, senada dengan rambutnya.

_**Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari **__(Those angry intentions that piled up)_

_**Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda **__(Wrapped around the whole country)_

_**Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta **__(Tired from the long war)_

_**Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai **__(Things like soldiers were not enemies)_

Kemarahan meluap-luap, dendam tak dapat ditimbun. Semua itu menyebar menyelimuti seluruh kota. Pasukan Naoto yang baru saja pulang dari perang, bukan tandingan rakyat yang memberontak. Terutama bagi sang wanita berbaju merah itu, mereka bagaikan hewan lemah tak berdaya, tak pantas dijadikan musuh.

_**Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete **__(In the end, the palace was surrounded)_

_**Kashintachi mo nige dashita **__(And even the servants escaped)_

_**Kawaiku karenna oujo-sama **__(The lovely, attractive princess)_

_**Tsui ni toraerareta **__(Was finally caught)_

Akhirnya, istana Naoto terkepung. Rakyat melangkah masuk, mencari ruangan dimana sang putri berada. Pelayan sang putri pun sudah meninggalkan istana. Mereka melangkah ke dalam bilik, dan menemukan sang putri duduk disana, sedang meminum tehnya. Wanita berambut merah itu mengangkat pedangnya.

"Menyerahlah, Putri Naoto. Kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi."

Sang Putri meletakkan cangkir tehnya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia melangkah ke arah wanita itu, matanya tak sedikitpun menyiratkan rasa takut. Dia berhenti di depan wanita itu, lalu mengangkat dagunya.

_**"Kono bureimono!" **__("You disrespectful person!")_

"Dasar orang yang tidak sopan!" Bentak Sang Putri

_**Aku no hana karen ni saku **__(An evil flower blooms attractively)_

_**Kanashigena irodori de **__(With saddening colouration)_

_**Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa **__(The paradise for her sake)_

_**Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzureteku **__(Ah, is also brittle and fleetingly collapsing)_

Namun, warnanya sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Semua yang disekitarnya meninggalkannya setelah kecantikannya tiada.

_**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni **__(Once upon a time, there was)_

_**Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no **__(A treacherous kingdom)_

_**Chouten ni kunrin shiteta **__(And reigning at the top had been)_

_**Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama **__(A princess of age fourteen)_

Jaman dahulu, terdapat sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan tersebut diperintah oleh seorang putri. Putri itu kini sudah dipenjara karena perbuatannya yang dapat dibilang sadis. Dan semua rakyatnya menginginkan dia agar diadili.

_**Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji **__(The time of the execution was three p.m)_

_**Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan **__(The time when the church bell sounds)_

_**Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa **__(The person who was called the princess)_

_**Hitori rouya de nani wo omou **__(What is she thinking alone in the prison?)_

Hukuman bagi sang putri sudah ditentukan. Dia akan menjalani eksekusi. Waktu eksekusinya adalah jam tiga sore. Saat dimana bel gereja berdentang sebagai tanda, bahwa saat bel itu berhenti berdentang, begitu juga dengan nafasnya akan berhenti. Sang putri menatap langit dari jendela penjaranya. Sendiri di sana, tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang putri saat itu.

_**Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite **__(Finally the time arrived)_

_**Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru **__(The bell that announced the end rang)_

_**Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu **__(She wouldn't give an eye to things like the populace)_

_**Kanojo wa kouitta **__(She was like this)_

Dia beranjak saat mendengar bel gereja mulai berdentang. Dia dijemput oleh beberapa rakyat, lalu dituntun ke tempat pengeksekusian. Namun sesampainya di sana, dia tak memperhatikan tatapan orang-orang, tapi sudut matanya menangkap seseorang bertudung, dari tudungnya terlihat rambut biru menyembul. Dia menatap lurus, saat bel berhenti berdentang, menandakan bahwa sudah jam tiga sore. Dia tersenyum hampa.

_**"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa" **__("Oh, it's time for a snack")_

"Oh, ini waktunya makan cemilan."

_**Aku no hana karen ni chiru **__(An evil flower scatters attractively)_

_**Azayakana irodori de **__(With vivid colouration)_

_**Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru **__(The later people talk of her this way)_

_**Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume **__(Ah, she really was the daughter of evil)_

Bunga itu kini layu dan hancur. Warna-warna itu kembali, namun bunga itu sudah terlanjur hancur. Sang putri tetap berada di pikiran rakyatnya, namun, pandangan mereka terhadapnya adalah seperti ini.

"_Kanojo wa masani aku no musume…" _

* * *

**Yoo Minna! Saia membuat fic lagi setelah Hiatus! *dilempar sampah* Wets, jangan lemparin saia dulu! Kalo nih Fanfic dah complete, baru silakan lempar saia dengan sampah. Wokeh? *readers: Woooooooooo!***

**Oh ya, readers yang suka Vocaloid, pasti tau kan, lagu ini?**

**Ya, ini "Aku No Musume" Dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Rin Sodaranya pacarnya Author (Len maksudnya… -?-)**

**N juga, Author gak tau kata2 yang pas buat line terakhir itu, jadi saia jadiin bahasa jepang aja dah ^^;**

**Wokee, next chap**

**-"Aku No Meshitsukai"-**

**Review plis?**


	2. Chap 2 : Aku no Meshitsukai

**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**~Story of Evil~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Just Read**

**Song: Aku no Meshitsukai, By: Kagamine Len.**

**

* * *

**

**Aku no Monogatari**

**Chap 2**

**Aku no Meshitsukai**

**Servant of Evil**

_**Kimi wa Oujo Boku wa Meshitsukai **__(You're a princess, I'm a servant)_

_**Unmei wakatsu aware na futago **__(Destiny separated pitiful twins)_

_**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba **__(If it's to protect you)_

_**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru **__(I'll become evil for you)_

Aku adalah pelayan

Kau adalah putri

Biarpun kau dan aku adalah anak kembar, tapi nasib telah memisahkan dan membedakan kedudukan kita. Namun satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai adik. Aku rela menjadi setan demi melindungimu.

_**Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta **__(Inside expectations we were born)_

_**Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane **__(Blessed by the church bells)_

_**Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de **__(For the sake of selfish adults)_

_**Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa **__(Our future was split in two)_

Kita terlahir sebagai anak kembar yang amat mirip, hanya ada satu perbedaan di antara kita, warna mata. Kita diberkati oleh lonceng gereja yang berdentang saat kelahiran kita. Namun, keinginan egois orang tua telah memisahkan kau dan aku.

Ya, sedih rasanya memang. Aku masih ingat saat kau menangis karena dipisahkan dariku. Waktu itu kita baru berumur 7 tahun, namun sudah dipisahkan. Menyedihkan, bukan?

_**Tatoe sekai no subete ga **__(Even if the world)_

_**Kimi no teki ni narou tomo **__(Become your enemy)_

_**Boku wa kimi wo mamoru kara **__(I will protect you so)_

_**Kimi wa soko de waratteite **__(You'll just stand there smiling)_

Namun kau tak usah khawatir, aku masih di sampingmu sebagai pelayan. Walau derajat kita berbeda jauh, namun dengan begitu aku masih bisa berada disampingmu. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum, maka aku akan melindungimu. Melindungi dirimu dan senyumanmu.

_**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **__(You're a princess, I'm a servant)_

_**Unmei wakatsu aware na futago **__(Destiny separated pitiful twins)_

_**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba **__(If it's to protect you)_

_**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru **__(I'll become evil for you)_

Orang tak melihat kami lebih dari sekedar Putri dan pelayan. Wajahku jarang dilihat orang, maka dari itu tak ada yang tahu kalau aku dan Naoto kembar. Yang mungkin sering melihat wajahku hanya prajurit - prajurit istana atau para menteri. Rakyat? Mungki hampir tak pernah...

Banyak orang yang mencoba mencelakakan Naoto, namun mereka selalu gagal. Aku akan melindungi Naoto, adikku satu-satunya. Aku adalah setan yang melindungi putrinya.

_**Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni **__(When I went to the neighboring city)_

_**Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko **__(I saw a girl of green in the town)_

_**Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni **__(That kind voice and smile)_

_**Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita **__(I fell for her at first sight)_

Aku diperintahkan untuk berbelanja. Ya berbelanja. Aku adalah pelayan, kalian ingat? Sudah berkali-kali aku pergi ke negara tetangga, namun kali ini ada perbedaan.

Aku mengangkut karung belanjaanku di pundakku. Sesaat, seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari melewatiku, dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan topi yang kupakai. Gadis itu mengambil topiku, lalu memakaikannya kembali ke kepalaku. Gadis itu tersenyum tulus, senyumannya indah, suaranya pun indah. Saat itu juga, rona merah terlihat di pipiku yang memang pucat.

Aku melihatnya berlari ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu. Namun senyum yang dibentuk gadis itu terlihat memaksa.

_**Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto **__(But if the princess wished for that girl)_

_**Keshite hoshii to negau nara **__(To be erased)_

_**Boku wa sore ni kotae you **__(I will answer that)_

Naoto memanggilku saat aku baru kembali. Dia memunggungiku, namun suaranya terisak.

"Tolong dengarkan permintaanku." Ujar Naoto.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya."

"Aku ingin kau mencari, menemukan, dan membunuh perempuan berambut pirang itu. Jika kau tak bisa menemukannya, kau kuberi ijin untuk menghancurkan negaranya."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar permintaannya. Namun aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya.

"Ssh, jangan menangis. Kau tahu kalau aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ujarku.

Aku pergi dari istana tak lama setelah aku diberi perintah. Aku segera menuju negara tetangga yang baru saja kukunjungi. Aku membawa sepasukan atas perintah Naoto.

Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan menimpaku.

Kekasih sang perempuan itu sedang tak ada disana, mungkin pulang ke negaranya. Aku menemukannya. Saat dia melihatku, dia memohon padaku untuk menghentikan serangan yang kulakukan. Namun aku tak bisa.

Aku mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku bajuku. Sambil menatap perempuan itu, aku menghunuskan pedang itu ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku…"

_**Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai **__(Why? My tears won't stop)_

Aku kembali setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasku. Keesokan harinya, aku mendengar berita kematian perempuan yang kubunuh semalam. Tak terasa, air mataku mengalir. Namun berkali-kali aku menyekanya, air mataku seakan tak pernah habis.

_**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **__(You're a princess I'm a servant)_

_**Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago **__(Destiny separated maddening twins)_

"_**Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU dayo" **__("Today's snack is brioche")_

_**Kimi wa warau mujaki warau **__(You smile, smile innocently)_

Aku mencoba tersenyum saat di hadapanmu, dengan sepiring _'brioche' _ditanganku, aku mendatangimu.

"Putri, ini cemilan hari ini…"

Aku meletakkan piring itu di atas meja. "Ini favoritmu, _brioche_ kan?" Aku tersenyum.

Melihat Naoto ikut tersenyum ceria, seakan bebanku terangkat dari pundakku.

_**Mousugu kono kuni owaru darou **__(Soon this land will fall)_

_**Ikareru kokumintachi no te de **__(On the hands of the angered citizens)_

_**Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba **__(If this what they say we deserve)_

_**Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou **__(I will definitely oppose to that)_

Aku mendengar suara ribut dari luar istana, segera saja aku mengintip dari jendela ruangan Naoto. Apa yang ada di luar sana sudah pernah kuperkirakan, memang, namun tetap saja cukup untuk membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Istana sudah dikepung para Masyarakat yang memberontak. Dan aku juga melihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang berada di barisan paling depan, juga sang pangeran berambut abu-abu itu. Aku mengenal wanita itu, sudah berkali-kali kulihatnya di dalam kota.

Mereka berteriak-teriak memanggil Naoto, menyuruhnya keluar agar dapat diadili. Mereka melakukan segala usaha untuk merobohkan gerbang yang kokoh itu, tetap saja perjuangan mereka membutuhkan waktu. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, aku segera berlari ke arah Naoto. Setelah kuberitahukan hal ini padanya, dia mulai panik.

"_**Hora boku no fuku wo mashite ageru" **__("Hurry and put on my clothes")_

"_**Kore wo kite sugu onige nasai"**__ ("Please do this and escape immediately")_

"_**Daijoubu bokura wa futago dayo" **__("Don't worry, we are twins")_

"_**Kitto darenimo wakaranaisa" **__("Surely no one will realize")_

Aku mulai membuka _Vest_ yang kupakai. Lalu memberikannya pada Naoto. "Ini, pakailah bajuku." Ujarku.

"Ah?" Naoto tidak sempat merespon, karena aku berbalik menjauhinya, lalu mengambil sebuah gaun dari lemari Naoto.

"Setelah selesai, tolong cepat kabur dari sini." Ujarku sambil melepas Kemejaku, lalu kuberikan pada Naoto. Aku juga mengenakan gaun itu.

"T-tapi, Minato nii-…"

"Tak apa, kau lupa kalau kita ini kembar ya?" Aku tersenyum nakal. Aku mengambil sebuah pisau dari kamar itu, lalu memotong poni dan rambutku sedikit.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini! Ini semua bukan salahmu, nii-san! Semua salahku!" Naoto menangis. Melihatnya menangis, aku tersenyum.

"Aku yakin takkan ada yang sadar."

_**Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha **__(I'm a princess, you're a fugitive)_

_**Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago **__(Destiny separated the sad twins)_

_**Kimi wa aku dato iu no naraba **__(If they say you're evil)_

_**Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru **__(I have the same blood in me)_

Sekarang, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti Naoto. Sementara Naoto persis sepertiku. Mendengar suara langkah kaki bergema dari kejauhan, aku segera mendorong Naoto ke dalam lemari. Lalu duduk di kursi. Tak lama, Sang wanita berbaju merah itu melangkah masuk dengan pedang terhunus ke arahku.

"Menyerahlah Putri Naoto. Kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi." Ujarnya.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku, lalu mendekatinya. Segera aku di kepung oleh beberapa prajurit yang berusaha menangkapku. Aku juga berusaha menepis tangan-tangan mereka-mencoba sebisa mungkin bersikap seperti Naoto-.

"Dasar orang yang tidak sopan!" Bentakku.

Sang wanita sedikit membelalak, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kurasa dia menyadari kalau aku bukan Naoto.

_**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni **__(Once upon a time, there was)_

_**Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no **__(A treacherous kingdom)_

_**Chouten ni kunrin shiteta **__(And reigning at the top was)_

_**Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai **__(My very cute sibling)_

Jaman dahulu sekali berdiri sebuah kerajaan besar. Kerajaan itu pernah dipimpin oleh seorang gadis berambut biru dan bermata biru. Ya, Naoto. Adikku yang cantik itu.

Namun kini kerajaan itu telah jatuh ke tangan rakyat, dan akupun tidak mengetahui dimana Naoto sekarang.

_**Tatoe sekai no subete ga **__(even if the world)_

_**Kimi no teki ni narou tomo **__(Become your enemy)_

_**Boka ga kimi wo mamoru kara **__(I will protect you so)_

_**Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite **__(You'll just stand somewhere smiling)_

Lonceng gereja sudah mulai berdentang. Sebentar lagi, aku akan mati. Seluruh rakyat datang untuk menyaksikan kematian 'putri' mereka. Aku menebar pandanganku ke seluruh sudut. Kudapati sang pangeran berambut abu-abu, wanita berambut merah, dan seseorang bertudung, namun rambut birunya tersembul dari balik tudung bajunya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Bel hampir berhenti berdentang, aku mencoba sebisa mungkin tersenyum angkuh.

"Oh, ini waktunya makan cemilan."

_**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **__(You're a princess, I'm a servant)_

_**Unmei wakatsu aware na futago **__(Destiny separated the pitiful twins)_

_**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba **__(If it's to protect you)_

_**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru **__(I'll become evil for you)_

Aku adalah pelayan

Kau adalah putri.

Satu hal yang tetap kuingat. Kulakukan ini semua demi melindungimu. Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi denganku, asalkan kau tetap aman. Karena aku ingin melihat senyumanmu. Aku tak menyesal dengan keputusan yang telah kubuat. Aku sayang padamu, karena itu kulakukan ini untukmu. Tersenyumlah, wajah menangis tak cocok untukmu.

_**Moshimo umare kawareru naraba **__(If we could be reborn)_

_**Sono toki wa mata asonde ne **__(I want to be with you again that time)_

Bolehkah aku berharap?

Kuharap saat kita terlahir kembali, aku ingin kita tetap bersama.

* * *

**Yooo Minna-san! Another fanfic gajhe from me!**

**Yak, lagu ini adalah "Aku no Meshitsukai" atau "Servant of Evil". Dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Len, Pacar Author (?) *ngarep*  
**

**Saya beneran hampir nangis pas tau arti lagunya n liat youtube. Kasian si Len (dalam hal ini, Minato) hikshikshikshuhuhuhhu (?)**

**Oh ya, dalam hal Minato membentak… Inget kan kalo Naoto juga punya suara kayak cowok? Nah, bayangkan aja kayak gitu walau gak ada mirip-miripnya ^^;**

**Oh ya (lagi) , maap banget translation lagunya itu raw. Jadi mungkin beda-beda dikit ama yang di animelyrics ato dimanalah. (Ato malah salah? Nggak lah, bercanda xD)**

**Next Chap,**

**Bonus Chap: **

**~Midori no Musume~**

**Review plis?**


	3. Bonus Chap : Midori no Musume

**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**~Story of Evil~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Just Read.**

**Song: Midori no Musume, By: Hatsune Miku**

**Warning first, this song is a fanmade.**

**Aku no Monogatari**

**Bonus Chap**

**Midori no Musume**

**Daughter of Green**

* * *

"_**Aa… Gomenasai."**_

_**Mukashi Mukashi aru tokoro ni **__(Long long time ago in some place)_

_**Bouryaku uzumaku kuni no naka **__(In a country plots swirl)_

_**Heion no Kachi wo shiru wa **__(Who knew the value of peace was)_

_**Sunda ryokuhatsu no machi musume **__(A town girl of hair in clear green)_

Aku lahir di sebuah desa, namun saat aku berumur setidaknya 16 tahun, aku pergi dari desa, dan menetap di sebuah kota di _Green Kingdom_. Aku meninggalkan desaku bukan karena desaku hancur, atau desaku miskin. Tidak. Justru disana banyak orang yang menyayangiku dan peduli padaku. Semua kebutuhanku dipenuhi. Namun aku berpikir. Dengan begitu, bagaimana aku bisa mandiri? Maka itu aku pergi meninggalkan desa.

Aku sangat menyukai kedamaian. Kedamaian itu indah. _Green Kingdom _adalah tempat yang tentram, tidak seperti _Yellow Kingdom_. Namun memang, tempat itu tidak 'kaya' seperti _Yellow Kingdom._ Aku tak peduli soal itu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kedamaian.

_**Nozomare umareta kono inochi **__(This live that was hoped for and given life)_

_**Heiwa no tane ti uu jujase **__( For peace, I tell myself)_

_**Owari no tame ni enjiteru **__( For the end of this evil and me I acts)_

_**Boukoku no tame no sujigaki wo **__( The plot for people of the perished country)_

"Aigis." Wanita yang memperkerjakan aku di rumahnya memanggilku, Amagi Yukiko namanya.

"Ada apa?" Aku mendatanginya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Apa kau tahu soal Pangeran dari _Blue Kingdom_ yang akan datang kemari?" Tanya Amagi-san. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku belum pernah dengar." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, kudengar putri dari _Yellow Kingdom_ mengirimkan Proposal pertunangan kepada pangeran itu. Namun jika Sang pangeran menerima proposal itu, kekuasaan putri dari _Yellow Kingdom _tidak hanya akan sampai ke _Blue Kingdom_, tapi juga kemari." Jelas Amagi-san. Jujur, aku tak tahu apa maksud dari Amagi-san.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang dapat kukeluarkan dari mulutku.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Aigis. Jika pangeran itu datang, maukah kau menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya jatuh hati padamu?"

"Eh?" Seruku tak percaya. "T-tapi, kenapa…"

"Kau adalah gadis paling menarik di kota ini. Aku yakin pangeran itu akan jatuh hati padamu. Tolonglah, ini demi warga kota ini." Katanya lagi. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan kedamaian kota ini, tapi bukankah dengan begitu malah akan menuangkan minyak pada api? Apa Putri _Yellow Kingdom _tidak akan iri dan malah menyulut peperangan di kota ini? Itu pikirku.

"…" Aku berpikir sementara sebelum menyetujuinya. "Baiklah… Akan kulakukan sebisaku." Ujarku.

"Terima Kasih, Aigis…" Ujar Amagi-san.

_**Ao no Ouji ga oshinobi de **__(If the prince of blue incognito)_

_**Kono machi e to kuru naraba **__( Come to this town)_

_**Guuzenyosooi chiadzuite **__( Playing 'by accident' approach him and)_

_**Kokoro ni mo nai egao **__(A smile though never from the heart)_

Aku sedang berjalan di taman milik Amagi-san saat istirahat. Disana, aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Ada seseorang disana. Aku memperhatikan pakaiannya, mewah sekali… Seperti pakaian seorang pangeran.

"_Pangeran?" _Pikirku. Aku mencoba mengingat ciri-ciri sang pangeran yang Amagi-san katakan padaku. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu gelap, sama seperti warna matanya. Saat kuperhatikan, aku tersadar. Dialah pangeran itu.

Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat, begitu pikirku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya perlahan. Aku melihatnya sedang menyentuh bunga-bunga mawar yang ada di taman itu. Saat aku sudah sangat dekat, aku berpura-pura tersandung dan terjatuh di depannya. Dia menyadari keberadaanku, dan mendekatiku.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang pangeran. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"A-ah… Iya.. Terima kasih." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, lalu meraih uluran tangannya.

"_**Ara, hajimemashite?" **__("Oh, nice to meet you?")_

Dia memperhatikanku, tahap pertama selesai. Aku berhasil mendekatinya. Sekarang tahap kedua, aku harus menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah… Maaf, tapi anda siapa ya? Kenapa anda ada di kebun mawar milik Amagi-san?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Seta Souji. Pangeran dari _Blue Kingdom_." Ujarnya. Dugaanku tepat, memang dia orangnya.

"Oh, maafkan ketidaksopananku Seta-sama." Aku membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak apa, lagipula kau tidak sengaja kan?" Dia tersenyum. "Ah ya.. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Seta-sama.

"Aigis, yang mulia." Aku membungkukkan badan.

"Aigis ya… Nama yang indah." Ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, senang bertemu dengan anda, Yang mulia. Namun saya harus pergi. Jam istirahat saya sudah selesai, dan saya harus kembali bekerja." Ujarku, lalu berbalik, hendak meninggalkannya.

"Jam berapa kau istirahat biasanya, Aigis?" Dia memegang pergelangan tanganku. Refleks aku menarik tanganku, kaget.

"M-maaf!" Aku menunduk. "J-jam 3 sore sampai jam 4 sore." Ujarku.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi besok, Aigis." Dia tersenyum. Aku membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Kurasa aku telah berhasil menyelesaikan tahap kedua. Tinggal tahap terakhir. Membuatnya melamarku.

_**Aku no hana karen ni saku **__(Evil Flower, Blooms dainty)_

_**Tsukurareta irodori de **__( With made up colorations)_

_**Mawari no aware na yabou e no **__( For pitiful ambitions around)_

_**Aa ishizue tonari kuchite yuku **__( Oh, decaying off becoming a corner stone)_

Aku tak suka ini. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin berpura-pura seperti ini! Aku bukannya membenci Seta-sama, tapi aku tidak tertarik padanya. Namun demi warga desa, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus melakukannya. Ini bukan 'aku' yang sebenarnya, namun apa daya. Aku tak bisa membantah. Aku ingin melindungi kedamaian desa, walau caraku salah. Aku tahu itu.

Salah satu konsekuensi melakukan hal ini adalah, aku akan dijauhi orang-orang desa yang iri padaku. Beruntunglah diriku, aku masih memiliki seorang teman.

_**Machinaka deatta meshitsukai **__(A servant met in the town)_

_**Jichou wo fukumu sono egao **__( A smile face that has self ridicules)_

_**Setsuna ni ikiru mono doushi **__( As both being ones living momentary)_

_**Shizuka ni kokoro ga hikareau **__( Two's hearts are quietly attracted to each other)_

"Aigis!" Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di kebun bunga mawar saat aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh.

"Eh? Yukari? Ada apa?" Itu sahabatku, Takeba Yukari. Dia mendatangiku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Amagi-san bilang, jam istirahatmu ditambah sampai jam 5 atau jam 6 sore." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Seta-sama menunggumu di dalam, dia ingin mengajakmu keliling kota. Karena itu jam istirahatmu ditambah." Jelas Yukari.

"Seta-sama? Oh, baiklah…" Jawabku sambil berjalan memasuki gedung.

* * *

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Aigis." Ujar Seta-sama.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Yang mulia…" Aku membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Tak apa. Kalau kau sudah siap, ayo kita pergi." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku meraih uluran tangannya.

* * *

Jarang sekali aku pergi berkeliling kota. Biasanya aku menetap di dalam rumah Amagi-san. Jadi aku tak bisa menahan diri saat melihat barang-barang yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku berlari kesana kemari seperti anak kecil, tak menyadari Seta-sama memperhatikan tingkahku sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, Aigis! Kemarilah, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu." Aku mendengar Seta-Sama memanggilku.

"B-baiklah!" Aku tersenyum dan berlari menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar aku menyenggol seseorang, dan topinya terjatuh. "M-maaf!" Aku segera menghampirinya dan mengambil topinya, lalu memakaikannya lagi ke kepalanya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap wajahku. Kami saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Rambutnya berwarna biru dan matanya berwarna abu-abu gelap.

_**Hajimete hohoemu kokoro kara **__(The first time I ever smiled from my heart)_

_**Subete sujigaki ni nai kotoba **__(All words out of the plot)_

_**Tagai no tachiba shitta toki **__(When both came to know their position)_

_**Zetsubou suru no wa nanu byou ato? **__(How many seconds later will they be in despair?)_

Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh dadaku. Ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan.

"Cepatlah Aigis!" Suara Seta-sama menyadarkan kami.

"A-ah ya!" Jawabku. "Maaf ya." Aku tersenyum tulus pada pemuda di depanku. Lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Tidak apa." Jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambutnya

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Seta-sama.

"Maaf Yang mulia. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak pemuda itu." Jawabku sambil membungkuk.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa. Ayo Aigis. Kita kembali. Jam istirahatmu sudah hampir selesai kan?" Tanya Seta-sama.

"Ah… Sebenarnya aku masih diberi waktu sampai jam 6." Jawabku lagi.

"Tak apa. Kita berjalan di kebun Amagi-san saja." Ajaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku tersenyum. Walau aku memaksakan senyumanku itu.

* * *

"Aigis…" Seta-sama memanggilku saat kami sedang berjalan di kebun mawar milik Amagi-san.

"Ada apa, Seta-sama?" Aku berbalik sambil tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba dia memelukku. "S-seta-sama?" Panggilku kaget.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Aigis…" Ujarnya. Aku tak menjawab, namun mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu Aigis…" Ucapnya. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan berlutut di depanku sambil meraih tanganku. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Aigis?"

_**Ouji no kokoro wo te ni irete **__(Having the prince's heart in her hand and now)_

_**Yotei chouwa no chabangeki **__(A farce plot of fixed harmony)_

_**Oujo ni korosare subete no **__(Be killed by the princess and everything in the)_

_**SHINARIO wa shuuen e **__(Scenarios is now to the climax)_

Jujur, aku kaget. Tak kusangka tahap terakhir akan berhasil secepat ini. Aku menginginkannya agar lebih lama. Aku tak ingin saat ini datang. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang.

"Ya… Aku mau." Jawabku.

* * *

Yang lebih tak kusangka lagi, Seta-sama-yang sekarang bertunangan denganku- langsung merencanakan acara pernikahan dalam waktu dekat. Ingin rasanya aku memutar kembali waktu agar aku bisa menolaknya. Namun tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku sempat mendengar rumor dari orang-orang kalau aku menjadi incaran putri dari _Yellow Kingdom. _Dan kurasa Seta-sama tak tahu itu.

"_**Hayaku… Owarasete." **__("Hurry…Please end this.")_

Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir. Aku tak ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kuinginkan.

_**Aku no hana karen ni saku **__(Evil Flower, Blooms Dainty)_

_**Kanashige na irodori de **__(In sad coloration)_

_**Kimerareta hana no shuukaku wa **__(The fixed harvest of flowers is)_

_**Aa mousugu soko made sematteru **__(Oh, overhanging just right there)_

Gadis bodoh. Itulah aku. Namun aku bertindak bodoh begini karena aku ingin kedamaian. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, kelakuanku sama sekali tidak menimbulkan kedamaian, melainkan peperangan. Ya, Putri _Yellow Kingdom _memburuku, dan dia tidak kenal ampun.

Dia bisa saja membunuh semua warga hanya untuk menemukanku. Aku salah, namun tak seorangpun bisa mengulang kembali waktu.

_**Aru bankare ga yatte kitte **__(One evening he came)_

_**Namida wo korae tsukuri egao **__(With made up smile holding tears)_

_**Kidzuanu furishite hohoenda **__(Pretending not noticed give a smile back)_

_**Saigo wa waratte shintai na **__(I hope I could die smiling at the last moment)_

Sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah _mansion _besar yang dibeli oleh Seta-sama untukku. Aku tinggal sendiri di sana, aku sudah menyuruh Yukari untuk pergi meninggalkanku, karena aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya. Aku melihat keluar jendela, dan mendapat seseorang berambut biru berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Siapa itu, malam-malam begini?" Gumamku. Aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Aku segera pergi menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu. Aku melihat sang pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum sedih menatapku. Dia lalu menarik tanganku.

"Ayo, kau harus pergi dari sini…" Ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau suruhan dari _Yellow Kingdom_? Apa kau disuruh untuk memburuku?" Tanyaku. Dia masih tersenyum sedih, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku memang disuruh untuk membunuhmu, namun hal itu adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin kulakukan…" Ujarnya. Aku membalas senyumannya.

_**Mayonaka ido e to tsuredasare **__(In the midnight, taken to a well)_

_**Nani mo iwanai kare mitsune**__ (Watching him not saying a word)_

_**Mijikai koi ga dekita koto **__(Given this chance to love you though it was short)_

_**Kare ni kokoro kara kansha kita **__(I thanked him from the heart)_

Kali ini aku menarik tangannya, menuntunnya ke sebuah sumur di belakang rumah. Kami tenggelam dalam keheningan yang mencekik. Sampai akhirnya aku angkat bicara.

"Aku belum tahu namamu." Aku tersenyum.

"Namaku Minato." Jawabnya.

"Aku Aigis." Ujarku. "Kalau begitu Minato-san… Maukah kau mendengarkan permintaanku?" Tanyaku.

"Apa itu?" Jawabnya.

"Aku ingin kau membunuhku, kumohon. Aku tak ingin berpura-pura lagi. Aku tak mencintai Seta-sama, Minato-san. Aku…" Aku terhenti.

"Kau tidak mencintai Seta-sama? Lalu kenapa kau bertunangan dengannya?" Tanya Minato-san heran.

"Karena Amagi-san tidak ingin Seta-sama menikah dengan Putri dari negaramu." Jawabku. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku tahu aku salah. Perbuatanku sama saja dengan menuangkan minyak pada api. Aku telah membuat putri dari negaramu marah. Kumohon, Minato-san. Jangan hancurkan kota ini. Tujuan kalian hanya aku. Bunuhlah aku, tapi jangan hancurkan kota ini." Pintaku.

"Maaf Aigis… Tapi… Aku sudah tak bisa memerintah prajurit lagi. Mereka bergerak atas perintah Naoto, bukan aku. Dan aku tak mau membunuhmu! Tidak akan! Karena…" Dia terhenti.

"Aku tahu, Minato-san… Tapi aku tak ingin hidup dalam kepalsuan lebih lama lagi. Kumohon dengan sangat, bunuhlah aku…" Ujarku lagi.

_**Tsui ni NAIFU wo nigirishimete**__ (Finally clasping a knife)_

_**Furuete sukumu kare no te wo **__(That hand of his trembles and petrifies)_

_**Kasaneruyou ni tsutsumikonde **__(I wrap up by hands as if laying hands over to his and)_

_**Watashi e to tsukitateta **__(Thrust the knife to me)_

"Maafkan aku…"

Dia akhirnya mengeluarkan pisau dari saku bajunya. Namun tangannya gemetar, dan dia tidak bergerak. Dia menghunuskan pisau itu ke arahku, namun dia terhenti. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas tangannya, memegang pergelangan tangannya. Lalu aku menarik tangannya, dan menusukkan pisau itu ke jantungku sendiri. Aku dapat melihat ekspresinya, terlihat bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari matanya. Aku tersenyum.

"…_**Arigatou" **__("…Thank you")_

"Terima kasih…" Ujarku sebelum menutup mataku.

_**Aku no hana karen ni chiru **__(Evil Flower scatters dainty)_

_**Itooshi irodori de **__(In dear colorations)_

_**Kanojo no seito hikikae ni **__(In return of her life)_

_**Aa hidane wa ookiku otosareta **__(Oh, Seeds of fires are dropped massively)_

Seperti yang kuperkirakan, kematianku telah menyulut peperangan diantara _Blue Kingdom _dan _Yellow Kingdom_. Bukan hanya itu. Seta-sama juga melibatkan seorang ksatria wanita berambut merah. Dia memohon pada wanita itu untuk membantunya. Dan lagi, wanita itu ternyata juga dendam terhadap Putri dari _Yellow Kingdom_, walau dari daerah itulah dia berasal. Wanita itu lalu memprovokasi warga _Yellow Kingdom _yang juga secara diam-diam membenci putri mereka.

Mereka terprovokasi dengan mudah, dan merencanakan penyerangan ke istana putri mereka.

_**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni **__(Long long ago in some place)_

_**Fuhaishikitta oukoku de **__( In a kingdom rotten to the extreme)_

_**Boukoku no kawamei e no **__(A revolution of the perished country)_

_**Ikenie to natta machi musume **__(A town girl that became sacrifies of that)_

Aku terlahir bukan sebagai orang biasa, namun sebagai korban. Korban yang bukan mendamaikan, malah menyulut api peperangan. Warga _Green Kingdom _yang tersisa ikut menyerang _Yellow Kingdom_, begitu juga dengan prajurit milik Seta-sama.

Mereka semua pergi berbondong-bondong. Tentu saja prajurit _Yellow Kingdom _tidak siap.

_**Kiiro to Ao ga arasotte **__(Yellow and Blue fought and)_

_**Ane ga tami wo michibiku deshou **__(The elder sister will lead the people)_

_**Umareta toki kara sono tame no **__(From the time I was born, just for that)_

_**Sujigaki dake wo ikite ita **__(Plot have I lived)_

Peperangan antara _Yellow Kingdom _dan _Blue Kingdom _sudah tak dapat dihindari lagi. Penyerangan besar-besaran itu dipimpin oleh ksatria wanita berambut merah itu.

Kurasa ini memang sudah takdirku, bermain sebagai peran korban.

_**Tsui ni saigo no shimekukuri **__(finally the finish off)_

_**Kare ni koroshite hoshikatta **__(I wanted HIM to kill me)_

_**Sujigaki wo kaizan shita no wa **__(The plot altered was)_

_**Watashi no wagamama ne **__( My selfish necessary)_

Semua yang terjadi adalah salahku, aku egois. Namun aku memang sudah tak ingin lagi berpura-pura. Aku tak ingin menyesalinya nanti. Faktanya memang, Aku tak menyukai Seta-sama. Aku malah mencintai pemuda yang membunuhku, yang sekarang akan di eksekusi. Kalau saja saat itu aku menolak tawaran dari Amagi-san, mungkin Minato-san dan aku bisa hidup lebih lama.

Semua itu terjadi hanya karena aku egois.

"_**Aa… Gomenasai" **__("Ah... I'm sorry")_

Maafkan aku, semuanya. Maafkan diriku yang bodoh dan egois ini.

_**Aku no hana karen ni chiru **__(Evil Flower, Scatters dainty)_

_**Azayakana irodori de **__(In vivid coloration)_

_**Ato no hitobito wa shiranai **__(The people of latter day does not know) _

_**Aa ikenie to natta machi musume**_ _(Ah, a town girl who had became the sacrifice)_

Sejak _Yellow Kingdom _jatuh dan hancur, ingatan tentangku dan _Yellow Kingdom _ikut terkubur di bawah puing-puing istana. Tak ada orang yang tahu apa yang menjadi sebab peperangan itu. Kalaupun ada, mungkin hanya Seta-sama, dan sahabatku, Yukari. Serta sang putri yang masih hidup. Aku tak mendendam padanya, karena semua memang salahku.

Tapi, menurutku, begini lebih baik. Lebih baik tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang hal ini.

* * *

**Fyuhh.. Panjaangg xD –plak-**

**Kenapa panjang? Karena saya tiba-tiba ngelantur. Sebenernya kurang pas ya, Judulnya Midori no Musume ato Daughter of Green, tapi karakternya Aigis. Soalnya kalo Fuuka, ntar saya bingung… Kenapa bingung? Tanyakan pada adek saia (loh?)**

**Sebenernya, saya mencoba supaya ngebanyakin deskripsinya, soalnya di chap sebelumnya masih kurangg TT^TT Jadinya panjang, dan hasil saya ngelantur. xD –plakplak-**

**Dan Minna-san, mungkin selama beberapa bulan saya akan kurang aktif FFn, karena sekarang saya udah naek kelas 3 SMP *Amin* dan saya diajak mengikuti lomba membuat novel sama Kaa-san. Novelnya minimal 150 halaman kuarto pula… Padahal fic ini Cuma 9,5 halaman kuarto.**

**Ups, saya mulai ngelantur lagi. –bletak-**

**Tapi tenang, saya akan terus mencoba untuk mengapdet fic saia yang terbengkalai… TT^TT**

**Woke, Next Chap :**

**~REGURETTO MESSEJI~**

**Regret Message**

**Review plis?**


	4. Chap 3 : RIGURETTO MESSEEJI

**Disclaimer : Atlus**

**~Story of Evil~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Just read.**

**Song: RIGURETTO MESSEEJI – Regret Message.**

**By: Kagamine Rin**

**

* * *

**

**Aku no Monogatari**

**Chap 3**

**RIGURETTO MESSEEJI**

**Regret Message**

**

* * *

**

_**Machi hazure no chiisana minato **__(At a small harbour straying from a town)_

_**Hitori tatazumu shoujo **__(Alone a girl stands still)_

_**Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru **__(It has been here at this sea from long ago)_

_**Hisokana ii tsutae **__(A secret legend)_

_

* * *

_

Angin dingin berhembus dari darat ke laut. Disana terlihat siluet seorang gadis berdiri di tepi pantai. Siluet itu diam, tak bergerak. Dia hanya menatap ke laut. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa lalu.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Onii-san, onii-san!" Panggil anak perempuan berambut biru itu. "Cepat, lihat, lautnya indah ya!" Dia tersenyum ceria._

"_Ya." Sang kakak tersenyum sambil memperhatikan adiknya. "Naoto, kau tahu legenda tentang laut ini?" Tanya kakaknya._

"_Tidak. Legenda apa, Minato nii?" Giliran Naoto bertanya dengan bingung. _

"_Akan kuberitahu. Ini adalah rahasia kita, oke?" _

"_Ya!"_

_

* * *

_

"_**Negai wo kaita youhishi wo" **__("Put a parchment with a wish written on it")_

"_**Kobin ni irete" **__("Into a small bottle")_

"_**Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika" **__(And if it's washed away by the sea then someday")_

"_**Omoi wa minoru deshou" **__("The thought will bear fruit")_

_

* * *

_

"_Kau bawa botol kaca kan?" Tanya Minato. Dijawab oleh anggukan Naoto. "Tolong ambilkan itu dan secarik kertas. Oh, juga pensil." Minato menyuruh adiknya._

"_Ini, Minato nii." Naoto menyerahkan semua benda yang diminta kakaknya._

"_Nah, begini caranya. Tulis permohonanmu di kertas ini." Ujar Minato._

"_Baiklah… Jangan mengintip!" Naoto tertawa kecil sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas._

"_Tidak akan. Nah, sudah selesai?" Minato tersenyum._

"_Sudah." Jawab Naoto sambil menggulung kertas itu._

"_Masukkan ke botol ini, lalu lemparkan ke laut." Ujar Minato lagi._

"_Lemparkan ke laut?" Tanya Naoto sambil memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam botol kaca. Dia berjalan ke tepi pantai dengan ragu._

"_Jangan ragu, lemparkan saja." Minato memegang tangan Naoto, lalu membantunya melemparkan botol itu._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Hmm… Jika botol itu terseret arus dan hilang di tengah laut, maka suatu saat permohonanmu akan terkabul." _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

_

* * *

_

_**Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin **__(Drifting away, a small bottle of glass)_

_**Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI **__(A message with a wish placed in)_

_**Suiheisen no kanata ni **__(Far beyond the horizon)_

_**Shizuka ni kieteku **__(Quietly disappearing)_

_

* * *

_

"Maafkan aku, Minato nii…" Gumam gadis itu, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Digenggamnya dengan erat botol kaca yang berisi secarik kertas ditangannya. Tanpa ragu, diangkatnya tangannya, lalu dilemparkannya botol itu ke laut.

"Kumohon, aku harus menyampaikan pesan ini pada Minato nii… Dia harus tahu betapa menyesalnya aku…" Gadis itu menunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

Botol kaca itu perlahan terseret arus laut yang tenang. Namun tanpa disadari gadis itu, botol kaca itu mulai kembali padanya karena ombak.

* * *

_**Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni **__(You were always beneficial to me)_

_**Nandemo shite kureta no ni **__(And would do anything)_

_**Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari **__(I've only always been selfish)_

_**Kimi wo kamarase teta **__(And gave you troubles)_

_

* * *

_

"Minato nii…" Gadis itu masih terus terisak. Semua yang telah terjadi mulai kembali dan menghantuinya. Ingatan tentang kakaknya yang mati demi dirinya.

"Minato nii… Kenapa kau pergi? Kau kan berjanji untuk selalu di sisiku?" Dia bertanya entah kepada siapa. "Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois ini, Minato nii… Kalau saja… Aku tidak egois seperti ini… Mungkin, kau masih hidup dan sekarang berada di sisiku seperti dulu…"

Gadis itu terus menggumamkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk kakaknya yang telah tiada. Yang telah mengorbankan dirinya demi adiknya.

* * *

_**Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi **__(You who would fullfil my wish)_

_**Mou inai kara **__(Are no longer here so)_

_**Kono umi ni watashi no omoi **__(I am getting the sea)_

_**Todokete morau no **__(To deliver my thoughts)_

_

* * *

_

"Tapi… Sekarang kau sudah tidak disini lagi… Dan aku tak bisa menyampaikan semua ini padamu… Semua penyesalanku…" Gadis itu memandang ke laut lagi. Namun dilihatnya botol kaca itu perlahan terbawa ombak mendekatinya.

"Sudah kuduga… kurasa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam penyesalan…" Gadis itu tersenyum sedih melihat botol kaca itu mendekatinya, bukannya menghilang terseret arus seperti yang diinginkannya, seperti yang dulu pernah terjadi.

Gadis itu terjatuh bertumpu diatas lututnya, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Dia menangis diam-diam. Tanpa disadarinya, botol kaca itu mulai terseret arus lagi, terus mengarah ke horizon.

* * *

_**Nagarete iku chiisana negai **__(Drifting away, a little wish)_

_**Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO **__(Tears and a slight regret)_

_**Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo **__(Realizing sin is always)_

_**Subete owatta ato **__(After everything is over)_

_

* * *

_

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya botol kaca itu mulai menjauh lagi. Disekanya air matanya, dia tahu seharusnya dia tak lemah seperti ini. Dia seharusnya menjadi kuat, setelah kakaknya tiada.

"Kenapa…. Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang setelah semua berakhir, nii-san?" Tanya gadis itu kepada entah siapa.

* * *

_**Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin **__(Drifting away, a small bottle of glass)_

_**Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI **__(A message with a wish placed in it)_

_**Suiheisen no kanata ni **__(Far beyond the horizon)_

_**Shizuka ni kieteku **__(Quietly disappearing)_

_

* * *

_

Botol kaca itu terseret arus makin jauh. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sedih sambil menerawang jauh. Diletakkan sebelah tangannya di dadanya, berusaha mengingat seluruh kenangan-kenangan akan kakaknya yang baik hati, yang selalu menuruti segala keegoisannya.

"Kumohon… Bawalah surat itu… kepada Minato nii…" Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya sambil memohon.

* * *

_**Nagarete iku chiisana negai **__(Drifting away, a little wish)_

_**Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO **__(Tears and a slight regret)_

_

* * *

_

Tanpa disadari gadis itu, sebuah siluet tembus pandang muncul dibelakangnya, tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Rambutnya biru, bermata abu-abu. Siluet itu memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, sebelum melayang dan menghilang.

Gadis itu langsung membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Seakan menyadari sesuatu. Ditatapnya langit malam yang penuh bintang. Seakan dia telah menemukan sesuatu, dia berbisik.

"Nii-san… kau sudah dapat surat penyesalanku?" Tanya sang gadis.

* * *

"_**Moshimo umare kawareru naraba…" **__("If we could be reborn…")_

_

* * *

_

"Nii-san, kuharap…" Dia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Aku bisa terlahir kembali bersamamu…" Ujarnya. Dia membuka matanya, dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Lagi-lagi, terlihat siluet seorang pemuda, menatap sang gadis dengan lembut, lalu menghilang secepat dia muncul.

* * *

**Yooo! Chap 3 jadi minna-san!**

**Pendek… dan gaje…. Ah, mulai lagi deh penyakit males ane kumat. (yaiyalah wong bikin ni chap jam 11 malem –plak-)**

**Woke, tanpa banyak bacod lagi… -plak-**

**Next Chap**

**Bonus Chap (again)  
**

**~Fukushuu no Musume ~**

**Daughter of Vengeance  
**

**Review?**


End file.
